multi series sleepover
by we are anonymous we are legion
Summary: what happens when you cross magic the gathering, kingdom hearts, LoZ, final fantasy VII, loony toons, and several other serieses and put them in a sleepover fanfic? randomness. that's what.
1. Loony Toons and Castle Oblivion

~a/n~

Hey, Random King here! I am surprised at how many "sleepover" fics there are on this website, so I thought I would give it a shot, just to see what this whole shtick is about. But that does not mean that I am going to stop on a story that I had started prior to my starting this fic. Note that this is a multi series crossover as well (just like all my other stories. And like all the others that I made, this fic will contain more than what the website alone can log it under (if anyone of you who are reading this fic happens to be an admin for this site, I really mean no offense)). However, the way this fic is going to be set up will actually be similar to the way the author of the last sleepover fic that I read before starting this one was set up. But whether or not you recognize the theme of that one is will be revealed when I explain its rules later in the story, as part of the story, and by later in the story I mean within the next few chapters, which the author who's style I am borrowing did it the same way. And by explain the rules of this fic is I am going to put up to vote certain details that should happen in the chapter ahead. But this is a prologue chapter and therefore I must end this author's note so that I can start the story. But first I must make this clear that I will be trying not to use script format for this fic, lest it suffer the fate of the story that I had once written that depicted what I thought Luke and Mara Jade-Skywalker's wedding night would be like after all the guests had left.

~end of a/n~

We join the creator of this grandly mixed multiverse that is randomnian fanfictions, yours truly, as he sits down at his desk in his "study". A text keyboard pops out of a secret area on the desk, and I type something in, and then I press "enter". The keyboard goes back to being hidden and a hand and retinal scanner appeared. I swiped my fingerprint and put my eye up to the scanner so it could do its job. The scanners hid themselves just like the keyboard did , and THEN, two identical levers appear on either side of the desk. One takes me to my secret room, and the other...well... (if you never played the American or European versions of the SEGA Genesis game "Zero Wing" you wouldn't know the character I am about to mention) the second lever… releases C.A.T.S. the cyborg from his prison on Zendikar. (don't worry, though. His prison is on the opposite side of Zendikar than the Eye of Ugin, the prison of the Eldrazi. (by the way, Zendikar is not part of "Zero Wing", and neither is the Eye of Ugin or the Eldrazi.- those are from Magic: the Gathering). There is only one problem. I had forgotten which one was which. (it did not come labeled.) I pulled the one on my right, and…nothing happened! _"Well…looks like someone is going to have to "take off every 'zig'" after learning that all their base had been claimed by that abomination of a cyborg…"_ I thought. Making a mental note to get some labels next time after recapturing C.A.T.S., I pulled the one on the left, my chair moved back a couple of feet, the desk moved forward, and a gate opened and tracks appeared to take me through the overly clichéd trip to my hidden chambers, safe from the prying eyes of my people. The gate closed and reconcealed itself behind me, and of course the tracks and switches went back to being hidden. Otherwise, anyone would be able to get in here when I needed to work in a clear space. I got out of the chair, walked past by the only other person who had the authority to access this area… my personal blue-mage bodyguard, who was now beating her head against a column. "what are you doing?" I asked. He responded by stopping to look at me and say "getting rid of a migraine." He then resumed banging his head… (sound familiar?) I spoke again : "you do know your head is bleeding, right?" When he responded this time, he did not even stop. "I –thunk- don't –thunk- care. –thunk- it's working. –thunk thunk thunk-"

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to my computer, and when I sat down I started looking up key people to…actually, for once, I realized that this time, torture has no place in this fic. Only randomness. And that was the one thing I excelled at more than anyone else in this monochrome plane called the twilight zone. I then decided that I would do something I had yet to do…having read so many fanfics during the time I subscribed to this website, I almost immediately arrived at one conclusion. I had not yet done a sleepover fic, let alone a game show fic. So I decided that I would do both in one fic. I just needed a locale (one with enough rooms), a host, and some characters. Question was…where to begin? Tadayuki estate on Zendikar? Nah. It is now not only hexed but also IS in Zendikar, one of the most unstable planes in existence. And I know better than to use Disney castle. I would be plagiarizing another author's works. "hmmm…" I sat there thinking for gawd knows how long…I couldn't hold it here. The Twilight Zone's power would drive all who were not from there completely insane within hours. That left me with but one choice… I called up an old friend of mine…a true vampire. One that could make Alucard both shit and wet his pants within two seconds of Alucard seeing him. with the exception of the dragon Nicol Bolas, he is older than all other living planeswalkers. All of them _combined_. If you have guessed that the vamp of which I speak is Sorin Markov, then you are correct and you get a free cookie. –gives a cookie to each reader who guessed Sorin just by reading the words "vampire", "planeswalker", and up to and including the phrase "all of them combined"- back to the story. Anyway, I called him he answers with a greeting, having pre-identified me by ring-tone. "Hey Sorin, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to borrow one of your autumn retreats in Romania, if its not too much to ask." He quickly replied: "oh you gonna do yer first sleepover fic eh? If that be case I be happy to help. Of course I be willing to lend ye one. But why Romania? Is it to keep our guests from killing eachother, or are ye goin for a theme?"

I chuckled lightly before replying: "it be a bit o' both" I said trying to mimic his seemingly indescernable accent. And he to me: "all righ' den, how many rooms will ye be needn'?" I actually thought about it for a full second… "I will be needing at least fourteen rooms. Twelve for the twenty-four guests one for myself, and one to serve as game show host…in other words it be both a contest of who is liked more by my fellow authors, and a sleepover fic."

Sorin, having actually taken time out of his busy schedule to put this down on paper, replied: "my good friend, I think I got just da place for ye. It be a castle abou' three miles due east from the one in Pitsbough, Transylvania. Perfect for a Halloween theme." And I to him: "thank you Sorin-donno." To this he replied: "no…thank YOU for not ruinin' me life."

Had it not been a typical thing for non original non author characters to think that all authors of fanfiction were always out to ruin their lives (especially on animespiral) I would have gone right through the phones and implanted a silver stake in his chest. We bid farewell to one another and hung up. 'Good…' I thought 'now all I need now is- -'

(Thunk-crack…plop.) I turn around quickly to see my guard laying in a spreading blood pool. If Sorin were here he would be going crazy… the guard looked at me, smiled (for once) and said "my migraine is gone…" his head fell back down and he died right there. I made the sign of the cross, and said "I lose more guards that way…" grimly, I snapped my fingers and he was instantly transported to the castle morgue. Anyway back to work. Now… I should probably get a host…one that could not only serve as the voice of reason and make announcements, but could also keep everyone from killing each other…I took out a PDA and started running through my contacts. Sorin: busy as always…Anzu: still love-Mont aging with Allessa…Shiro: helping his "Hanabi-chan" with her training… then…a new thought came to me… why not have… a PAIR of hosts? "nah…one is enough." And I knew just the one…I quickly pressed the speed-dial button that would hopefully get me in contact with the greatest mind-mage I have EVER known… "….hello?" even when he wasn't anywhere near me I would be half-expecting him to summon his illusions. "hey Jace, it be me. That last pupil of yours that you sent to be my bodyguard, well… he kinda…bashed his own head in to get rid of a migraine." "yes, I sensed his passing…such a pity… he had such great promise…but that's not why you called is it?"

How did he- oh that's right. He is the greatest known mind mage. In fact, even Chandra Nalaar has become one of his many fangirls…in fact, she is THE head chairwoman of the most well known Jace fan clubs, the Belerinnites. He is that good. So good that he won the heart of a planeswalker who uses one of the two enemy colors of manna to his blue manna. This is the one thing he did not need know. So I told him what the situation was, and to this he responded with: "…very well. I always wondered what it would be like. After all, I still haven't found all the knowledge in the multiverse. Who knows? Maybe I could learn a few things while I am at it- - hold on I got someone on the other line."

A few minutes later…

Jace manages to get back to the conversation with me…

"What took you so long?" I asked he responded with "the p-person on the other line…was a f-f-fangirl…" that explained it. Somehow it also made me make slip certain details of Chandra's new self-proclaimed status as number one Jace Belerin fan in multiverse. To this he responded with only one word… "damn…" it seems that Jace does feel fear after all…then again…you would have to be insane not to be afraid of fanpeople. "Well… look on the bright side… the main course of the story will be in an old bastion in the most remote area of Transylvania. It is about three miles due east of Pitsbough, Transylvania." I said. "and how is it that you got that one?" he asked. And I to him: "I was given permission to use it until the story ends. And before you ask, the one who gave me such a permit would be none other than Sorin Markov himself. Don't worry about vitals. Sorin had already taken care of the necessary renovations, i.e. heating, plumbing, electric lighting, internet, security, you name it. It even has watchtowers should they find us."

"anything else?" Jace asked. And I answered: "yes…I am sending you the names and addresses of the ones who shall be taking part in this event…sending…message sent." And He: "I have received it. I am now printing…okay I be ready. I will retrieve them." And with that they both hung up to prepare for the upcoming randomness.

-Jace's bedroom-

(Jace's POV)

_Ok lets see…the list is organized by address and area…the first one is…Acme Acres? What is this? Loony Toones? Merry Melodies? Tiny Toons? Then again, not my problem, seeing how there are only two for this, and he said 12 guests…lets see…Bugs bunny and Lola rabbit…_ I got dressed after reading the rest of the list. I left my room and went to the garage after sending an e-mail to my current students explaining that class is canceled for the month. There was a garbage truck there for some reason. I took the keys off the hook, got in the truck, started it, and drove off…

(okay we are going to skip the first two captures)

_Okay next area…Castle Oblivion…wonder why it is called that…hmmm…must have something to do with the mind…_ after a few hours, I reach it. _A castle… in the Blind Eternities?_ I thought. I checked the list again. _"Axel, Larxene, and Naminé…shouldn't be too hard to find…_ I reached out to my power of the mind to track them down, but all I got from this area was static. It was like something was interfering with my magic. "hmmm… interesting…" I said under my breath. Looks like I will have to search manually. Then I noticed something on the list under all the names that I overlooked. It said: "warning- once you enter Castle Oblivion, you forget every spell and ability you have learned prior to entering, and the higher up you go, the more memories you lose. Only Nobodies are able to keep their memories, and here, cards rule all." Then I said "heh…no wonder it is called Castle Oblivion." So I wrote down EVERYTHING I learned for when I get back, and I wrote it at an incredibly fast pace, for it took me only one hour to write down all 123,456,789,009,876,543,210 pages, but it took fifty bottles of ink to do it. I got out of the truck and walked up to the door, knocked three times, and waited for five minutes. When I got no answer, I knocked again and still got no answer. I repeated the process again three more times, and with out getting an answer. I was about ready to walk away and come back later, but then the door swung open, with a guy in a black coat standing in the doorway saying "sorry I was in the shower. Welcome to Castle Oblivion." I hardened my gaze and said "is your name Axel, Naminé or Larxene?" and he responded "neither." He then took off his hood, showing me his face. "My name, is Marluxia." I raised my hand and aimed it at him. "SLEEP!" he was knocked back three yards and lost consciousness. It seemed I had no choice… I had to enter the building… from the outside it looked large, but from the inside… it was huge! I walked through the foyer and up the stairs through the only door. It lead to a room filled with semi-transparent white curtains. I simply walked right on through and found another door. It lead to a hall with a flight of stairs. The stairs lead up to another hall that had a door similar to the one on the first floor. I repeated the process five more times when a large man with an axe-sword appeared. "who are you?" he asked. "shouldn't I be asking YOU that question?" I responded. He said I am Lexeaus." "ok. I am Jace Belerin." I stocked three cards and made a sleight. Then I used it. "SLEEP." The man passed out. I went up to the next floor to find a young man with bluish hair. "I am Zexion. Master of illusions. Identify thy self. I am Jace Belerin." I moved quickly behind him and knocked him out faster than he could see. I continued foreword, onward and upward. About two floors later, I found a scientist. While hiding behind a pillar, I saw his name tag. It said "Vexen". He then turned to the opposite direction from me, and I snuck up behind him and caught him by the neck. "what are you doing?" he asked. "The uh Vulcan neck pinch…" I replied. "well your doing it wrong your supposed to go here were the neck meets the shoulder." "you mean HERE?" I got him where he specified. "yeah…" he said before passing out. "thanks." I said though I know he would not hear me. I continued on until I got to floor thirteen. Then I knew I had found them. I quickly cast sleepga on the three of them and placed them in garbage bags, dragged them down to the first floor, out the door, and threw them into the back of the truck and then all my memories came back, but not the spells. I got in and read at an inconceivable rate the notes that I had wrote and again regained all spells and abilities. I then tossed the notes into the chasm by the castle took the list out of my pocket, and read the next locale. "Destiny Islands" it read….


	2. Destiny Islands and Twilight Town

~a/n~

You know what…I have a surprise in store for Jace…I will use two hosts for this story after all! But you will have to guess who it will be…

~end of a/n~

Returning to my theme (for those of you who don't know, this phrase was taken from the Divine Comedy, a three part epic poem written by thirteenth-century poet Dante Alighieri, more specifically, the first part: Dante's _Inferno_) where we left off, Jace Belerin had captured Larxene, Axel, and Naminé from castle Oblivion, and Bugs and Lola bunny from Acme Acres. He is now on his way to Destiny Islands to pick up Sora, Kairi, and Riku…lets listen in…

(Jace's PoV)

I finally arrive at Destiny Islands… funny name though…(yeah I have emotions…I just don't show it) anyways… I get to the mainland, 'cause the beaches did not have anyone there…but I did find something interesting though…a tree with star shaped fruit...but I thought it better to ignore it for now. Back at the mainland, I find myself on a road in front of some shmancy restaurant- - wait a minute did I just use the word "shmancy"! In a sentence! Oh well… now I saw a young couple sitting at one of the tables. One (the boy) has a crown-shaped pendant, spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The other (the girl) had greenish blue eyes, a pink jacket and skirt, and reddish brown hair. But when I entered their minds, I instantly knew who they were…these are Sora and Kairi… however, after delving further into their minds I sensed that Sora was a keyblader, and that Kairi had a heart of pure light and was of royal blood, yet I had to capture them…lest his royally random majesty ruin and/or end my life, and my search for greater knowledge. But…I can't forget my manners…so…I quickly pulled out a brochure for Transylvania and warped it into the pocket of Sora's clothes (the same one as the wallet), and waited. When they were finished, Sora paid for all of it –no surprise their- and when Sora put his wallet away, he felt something in his pocket other than his wallet, and pulled it out. "Huh? What is that Sora?" Kairi asked. To this Sora replied "I am not sure…I don't remember getting one of these…seems to be a brochure for some place called 'Transylvania'…" Sora replied. "well lets go then!" Kairi said. As soon as they left, I used my illusionary prowess to make them faint. I made them, myself, and the truck invisible and inaudible, put the two in garbage bags, and tossed them in the truck. Then I got in, and searched for Riku …I sense someone arriving at that Island…

(in the back of the truck…)

Larxene and Axel, waking up, claw their way out of their bags, see a bunch of other bags, obviously containing people, they scream like a banshee (luckily the truck's trash chamber is soundproof) but it still doesn't wake them. So they move to a corner. "well…" Larxene starts to say, "they are either dead, in a coma, or out cold…" "and what do you want me to do about it?" axel asks. Larxene then glomps him and proceeds to make out with him… but this session is cut short when the car comes to a sudden stop and the door opens, and a boy about a year older than Sora is thrown on top of them, in a similar state to the others. It is Riku. The door slams shut, causing the two to snap out of it and look at the new arrival. They check and see if he is still alive. He has a pulse, so they decide to wait for the door to open…

(Jace's POV)

Well now that I am done here I will go to the next area… huh? The list changed order? Well it seems that it has reorganized itself to show me an easier route. Next stop… Twilight Town…well at least it does not say "Twilight Zone"…any way I drive out of this plane and to the one named "Twilight town"… then I see some guy that…sparkles? "hey man…why so shiny?" I ask him. "I am a vampire" he says. "no your not vampires do not sparkle I know a few among them Sorin Markov, and he says if you sparkle, you are a 'fargin fairy-fag'. No offence Navi (annoying bitch). Now…" I summonsed a Leviathan and had it devour him. then I drove on to a side street to start my search…"_lets see the targets are Olette, Hayner, and Roxas…_" I thought I reached out with my powers, and found them in a clever spot near the street where I was… I even got their images. I knocked everyone in town out and went into their "usual spot" and stuffed them in bags and threw them in…

(in the truck…)

The door opens and Larxene and Axel start running for it and yelling "freeeedom!" only to be pelted with three more bags. The door closes. Axel starts slamming his head against the wall of the truck in frustration. "You do know that one of Jace Belerin's former students died doing that right?" Larxene asks. To this Axel replies: "I don't care I need to get rid of this migraine." Now Naminé, Roxas, Sora and Kairi wake up and break through the bags. Naminé and Roxas shyly walk over to each other, while Sora and Kairi move to a corner and start flirting as if this were nothing new to them. "hey…" Naminé says, blushing. "Hi" Roxas replies. "my name is Roxas…what's yours?" "Naminé…" the car comes to a sudden stop, knocking Roxas and Naminé over, Naminé on top, and the to faint…

(Jace's POV)

I come to a sudden stop, wondering how I am to get past this situation...

-flashback-

I was about to drive away when my pet starts banging his head against the ground… "_must have a migraine or something…_" I thought. Then it screams, then it explodes, leaving a Large Headron Collider behind… and it is blocking all of the roads surrounding me…

-end of flashback-

"how am I supposed to get rid of THIS!" I shout at the sky. Then I get an idea… I call his royally random Majesty and tell him my situation. He hangs up immediately and appears five meters in front of me, snaps his fingers, causing it to vanish, and he disappears… well at least I don't have to deal with that again…I continue driving off this plane, to my next destination…


	3. Hyrule, Hellsing, Radiant garden, o my!

~a/n~

LEEEERRROOOOYYY JENKIIINNSSSS!

~end of a/n~

Recap Jace had captured Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Destiny Islands, Axel, Larxene, and Naminé from Castle Oblivion, Hayner, Olette, and Roxas from Twilight town, Bugs and Lola bunny from Acme Acres, his pet leviathan exploded, and he is heading to the next plain. Lets listen in…

-Jace's POV-

I check the list…my next destination is…Radiant Garden: the City of Light…targets: Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa…wait a minute…I have to get CLOUD! As in the guy that can defeat Sephiroth! I sure hope the Random King knows what he is doing…

Anyway, I drive there and find them almost immediately upon arrival. Cloud draws his sword and asks: "What business do YOU have here, planeswalker?" deciding not to tempt the master swordsman, I explain the situation quite clearly. "so…that insane author is making an attempt at a sleepover fic eh? Sounds interesting…" says Tifa. Yuffie, on the other hand is not amused. "And just where will this take place? The Talk Show set!" Yuffie asks. I reply stating that it is located in an old castle formerly owned by Sorin Markov. At this point they seem relieved to know that it won't be at that place that the ninja mentioned, so they climbed into the back, and I was on my way. Next stop…Hyrule (the LoZ: Spirit Tracks version). Targets: Link and Zelda…

(five hours later…..)

I drive away from this new Hyrule… I should have known the two were already fully grown by the beginning of this story… I do NOT want to traumatize the readers of this fic the way I was during the process of capturing the two…so I won't do any flashbacks. And now, I only have two more "guests" to gather…ALUCARD and SERAS! As in the ones from Hellsing! Well at least this way Sorin has a chance to have someone act as guard dogs to keep the others from damaging Sorin's artifacts…

(12 hours later…)

I begin my trek to the old bastion that his Royally Random Majesty and Sorin had prepared…


End file.
